Never Forget
by omniGamer101
Summary: By request, a short story of the behind the scenes of Boss x Lin. Trapped in a sinking car and barely able to remain conscious, the Boss and Lin struggle to stay alive, but they both might not be making it out… Warning: Minor Sexy times


Even if he craned his neck to see behind him, he couldn't see her in the wet darkness of the car trunk. He couldn't see her, but he could still hear her. She was laughing. Laughing as she talked about Donnie claiming that she was his girl. Lin was strong, but fear can do strange things, well that and shock. _Shock from being shot in the side by a psychopathic asshole in a suit._

Beyond the overpowering smell of the brown river water worming its way into the trunk, he could smell the metallic tang of blood. _Was it his or hers?_ Sharp had shot both of them, but as dazed as he was, he couldn't feel the pain. He fought against the duct-tape that bound his wrists behind his back, but couldn't find the strength to break it.

Between bouts of consciousness, he heard Lin wondering where her lighter was. _That damned lighter, she somehow was always missing it._ She was wriggling against her own bonds that held her arms in front of her. Her knees bumped into his bare back as she searched for her lighter in the dark. "Hey, hang in there. It's going to be okay." He didn't know if she was saying it for him, or more for herself. "Hey?" This time she purposefully bumped him. "You're no good to us dead."

He murmured something as an acknowledgement, a dazed smile on his face.

* * *

><p>She had said that before. <em>At the nightclub, what was its name again? Doesn't matter<em>. All he could remember was her standing on its dance floor. He was there for a mission, though it was more of an excuse to see her again, and when she pulled on his arm to bring him in closer, it brought forth all kinds of emotions. And the feelings remained even after she pulled away to rejoin the Rollerz, lest they grow suspicious with her extended absence.

Before all of this he wouldn't be one to believe in love at first sight, but Lin changed all that. It was in the Saints' church that he first saw her. He couldn't quite place what attracted him to her in the first place. Sure the 'hey-look-at-me' low cut sleeveless vest helped some, but it was more than just purely a sexual attraction. It was in the way she held herself, the way she moved. She exuded a confidence that he just hadn't seen in another woman, and decking the smartass who called her a hoe just made her all the more attractive.

* * *

><p>There was a thud, and the compact world of Lin's trunk tilted as the car hit the riverbed. It jostled the pair and Lin grunted in pain. <em>She was feeling it worse than he was.<em> But the panic was short-lived. With the shift in orientation she had found her lighter. One flick, two flick. He heard the spark wheel click, as Lin tried to get the flame lit. Water was licking up against his ear, and he tried to shift his head away.

"Good… you're still with me…" There was something worrying about her voice. The way it sounded. It was just above a whisper. "Hold… still…" He felt the warmth of the flame as she moved it closer to his bound hands. It started warm but soon quickly grew exceedingly hot and he flinched against the heat. The duct tape bubbled as the glue warmed and he felt its strength disappear. With a tug his arms were free, though now slightly burned and tender.

They were sitting in an inch of murky water now, and from what little glow of her lighter he could see that she wasn't doing well. Her eyes were barely focusing as her grip on the lighter slipped, once again plunging them into darkness.

With little time to lose he fumbled around, trying to reach her bound wrists in the tight space. "Too far…" He heard her wheeze, and he realized he had accidentally groped her. He quickly withdrew and tried again, this time with more luck. "You… got… to… get… outta… here…"

"Not without you." He managed to say, but Lin didn't hear him. He checked for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there, and if he didn't get them out of there she wouldn't have one for much longer. With what strength remained he rammed his shoulder against the trunk lid, but all he managed to do was let in a little more water. _Fuck_. He tried against despite the dizziness that was slowly overcoming him. Again no luck, and there was now even less time before they drowned. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_. _Why was it so hard to get out of here? There wasn't even some sort of emergency tab to pull._ He managed to flip on his back, completely soaking his jeans, and braced his legs against the lid. _One… Two… Three…_ On three he coiled his legs and kicked them out hard. The trunk's lock popped and water was rushing in even faster now, but it was still not opening. With the rushing water came a sliver of murky light. He positioned himself to try again.

It was within that light that he saw something, and it made him stop. A set of fingers. They ran along the opening until they reached the lock, then as quickly as they appeared, they retreated. There was a muted bang and the remains of the trunk's lock was blown away. Almost immediately, the remaining air in the trunk was swept away in a torrent of bubbles, and he had just enough sense remaining to hold his breath.

A set of strangely familiar steel blue eyes looked from him to the unconscious Lin. There was some sort of breathing apparatus hooked up around his nose and mouth obscuring his lower facial features. With practiced efficiency, the stranger removed the device and slipped it around Lin's face.

With the device removed there was no doubt in his mind who the stranger was. It was a face he knew anywhere. It was his own. He stared in bewilderment at their rescuer, taking in the stranger's iridescent red chin length hair and the Saints Row fleur-de-lis tattooed on his neck. The stranger smirked at his gawking face and wrapped one similar tribal tattooed arm around Lin and then with his free arm, grabbed him.

As the stranger pulled the two of them to the water's surface he found it harder and harder to stay awake, despite the cold water and strong need to breathe air. Behind them, like a morbid banner, trailed a stream of red.

* * *

><p>He woke with a start, breathing in the musty smell of his cramped apartment. He had been propped upright on the sofa chair, the wound on his side bandaged. <em>How did he get here?<em> _And more importantly, where was Lin?_ It took some effort, but he managed to peel himself away from the chair and stand. Stars swam across his vision and he almost had to sit down again.

"I see you're up." Came a voice from behind him. Immediately he was filled with relief, and then brief embarrassment as he realized that he had been stripped down to his underwear. The voice belonged to Lin. "I'm surprised, I was expecting ducks." Lin cast a downward glance to indicate that she was talking about his grey boxers. "Nice tattoo though…"

Immediately, he looked down and noticed a tattoo he had never seen before. Just above his navel in plain black ink were the words 'Never Forget' written in a practiced cursive. Below that was a date, marking the day Lin was forced to make the phone call that brought him to the Pool Hall.

Like him, Lin was changed out of her river drenched clothes, but unlike him, she was wearing more than just underwear. She had found a baggy t-shirt that he remembered buying at a concert a long time ago, and a pair of his jeans that were way too big on her. "Any idea where we are?" Despite the loose fitting clothes she still managed to look sexy, especially now that her black hair was down instead of being trapped in its usual high bun.

"My place, I think…" He didn't know what to think from her expression. It was a mixture of disbelief and puzzlement.

"So you can talk? All this time I was thinking you were a mute." She looked over the apartment again, as if seeing it for the first time. "Your place huh?" She checked her phone which had somehow survived the whole ordeal. "Looks like we were out for a few days… I should probably call Julius." Her finger hovered over the speed dial.

He reacted quickly, surprising himself as much as Lin. "Don't. It might be bugged." He had grabbed the phone away from her.

She stared at her now empty hand, and contemplated his words. "Your right, but someone still needs to deal with that fucker Sharp."

"He'll get what's coming to him. I'll go see Julius."

* * *

><p>He shouldn't have left her alone, but offering to talk to Julius for her put a look of relief on her face that he just couldn't ignore. His own phone rang from his jean pocket as he was jogging towards the church. It was Julius. "Did you catch the news? Looks like they found Lin's body floating in the river this morning. Sorry dawg. I know you did everything you could."<p>

_Lin dead? Then who was the woman back in his apartment?_ His head swam, and it took all he had to not turn on his purple sneakers and run back to his place to see if she was actually there.

* * *

><p>Killing Sharp had been easy. Almost too easy. For the pain he brought the both of them, he wanted Sharp to have suffered more. At least the bastard Price had made it more interesting. "Are they dead?" Lin asked as she saw him enter the apartment.<p>

He nodded. _She was still here._ "But so are you…" He held up the newspaper he had spied upon on his way back to the apartment.

She took the paper from him, a skeptical look upon her face. There was a range of emotions on her face. Anger, sadness, bitterness, resentment, and then a strange calm settled upon her. "Does anyone else actually know the truth?"

Again he said nothing and just shook his head.

She laughed. It was a good sign, she hadn't done so since first being home bound. "Well, this is a good a time as any." He looked puzzled and Lin noticed almost immediately. "To start over…" She punched him lightly on the arm. "It's been a good run with the Saints, but look how good they are doing without me. No one' going to miss me…"

"I will…" He said meekly, surprised he even said it at all. Lin looked at him with a smile he couldn't quite place. With a controlled strength she grabbed his chin and forced his eyes towards her. With no words exchanged, she kissed him, hard. He was resistant at first, the sudden action catching him off guard, but he adjusted to the change. It just felt right. He leaned in, grabbing her surprisingly slender shoulders, as she raked her fingers through his short brown hair holding his head closer.

Like a drowning man coming up for air, he released her first. "What about Donnie?"

"What about him?" Again he was having a hard time reading her. Was she playing coy or was she annoyed at the interruption.

"I mean… I just thought…." She placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhh… we might have had a few things in common, but that was all. Did you really think I was his girl?" Despite asking a question, she didn't leave him anytime to respond before kissing him again. He slid his fingers through her raven hair and pulled her in tighter. He ignored the pain as her fingernails dug into his back leaving long angry lines.

They stumbled over one another as Lin navigated them towards the mattress lying on the floor. She had managed to knock him over and landed expertly on top. She toyed with him, pulling the t-shirt ever so slowly upwards, exposing her toned body.

"Wait…" The twinge of red on the white bandages around her waist made him hesitate despite how his nether region felt. "We can't do this."

Lin paused for only a moment as she clued into what the problem was. "Trust me on this, I'll be gentle." She leaned down, letting her long hair cover their faces like a veil as she kissed him, then drew lower to kiss his own bandages. "Besides, someone still owes me for those bullet holes you put into my ride." With a knowing hand, Lin guided his own hands over her hips and into the jeans, helping her to take them off. Then it was his turn as she undid his belt then started on the jean's button and zipper.

It was awkward at first mostly due to his inexperience with such matters, but Lin had been patient with him, guiding him slowly through the motions until their voices carried beyond the paper thin walls of his apartment.

* * *

><p>That night of carnal desire still burned brightly in his mind when he awoke the next morning. He groaned, asthe pain from the multiple scratches across his naked body and the physical exertion finally caught up with him. "Lin?" He called out. There was no response. His t-shirt and jeans, which had once clothed his Asian goddess now lay draped over the sofa chair. She was gone.<p> 


End file.
